<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is This Feeling? by umbreno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080679">What is This Feeling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno'>umbreno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuck Bros Wicked AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear &amp; Federle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Rivalry, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, but im mostly happy so, im not completely happy with how this turned out, plus we needed a public not-angsty fic for this au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tuck brothers arrive at Shiz to start their school year, which seemed normal enough.<br/>..What they don't expect is for the two of them to be paired up as roommates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Tuck &amp; Miles Tuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuck Bros Wicked AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is This Feeling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dearest, darlingest, Ma and Pa..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dearest parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course I’ll care for Jesse.” Miles notes. “But of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jesse states, with his own characteristic flair. “I’ll rise above it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For I know that’s how you’d want me to respond, yes.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>There’s been some confusion, for you see, my roommate is..”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse snorts as he reads aloud what he writes. “Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to describe.” Miles flicks his brother’s nose.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Blonde.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is this feeling, so sudden and new?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse groaned, stretching out across his bed. “My pulse is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rushing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles sighed, putting his head in his hands. “My head is </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeling.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse sat up, pulling his toad plush closer and pouting. “My face is </span>
  <em>
    <span>flushing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>Does it have a name? Yes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loathing!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>Unadulterated loathing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your face!” Jesse huffs. “Your voice.” Miles deadpans. “Your clothing!” Jesse snaps back with an annoyed huff, and the two of them continue with their letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s just say.. I loathe it all!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>Every little trait however small.. makes my very flesh begin to crawl!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With simple utter loathing- there's a strange exhilaration!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>In such total detestation! It’s so pure so strong!”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughs dryly at his brother as the two of them walk through the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Though I do admit it came on fast- <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>still I do believe that it can last!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I will be loathing, loathing you..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>my whole life long!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that wouldn’t be a problem.. if it weren’t for the fact that the other students were rather biased between the brothers, as a crowd swarmed them. “Dear Jesse, you are just too good!” They cry. “How do you stand it? I don’t think I could!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a terror! He’s a tartar!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>We don’t mean to show a bias, but Jesse you’re a martyr!”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>The students lifted Jesse into the air, like a way to parade him of sorts. Jesse was thrown off by this at first, but quickly grinned. “Well..” Said grin only grew when he saw the look of shock on his brother’s face. “These things are sent to</span>
  <em>
    <span> try us!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles scoffed, and continued on his way, in an attempt to not waste his temper on his brother and the crowd of admirers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poor Jesse, forced to reside.. with someone so disgusti-cified!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>We just want to tell you; we're all on your side!”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse whispered something to the crowd, and he was promptly lowered to the ground as he went to catch up to his brother, still grinning all the while. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We share your..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is this feeling so sudden and new?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loathing, unadulterated loathing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about you, but I’m pre-tty sure they like me more.” Jesse teased. “Really?” Miles asked, faking surprise. “I hadn’t noticed.” He deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For his face, his voice, his clothing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m the better brother!” Jesse says with a grin before taking off down the hall, much to Miles’ anger. “JESSE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s just say we loathe it all!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, what is this feeling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Jesse’s childish laughter echoes through the hallway as Miles chases after him.</span> <span>The onlookers barely paid attention to what the two were actually talking about, just their differences. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Every little trait, however small!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does it have a name? Yes!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be a great year, don’t you think?” Jesse asks when Miles finally catches up to him. “It will be if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>act your age.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles suggests. “Last I checked, being boring and ordinary wasn’t a requirement for any age!” Jesse counter argues.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loathing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s a strange exhilaration!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>In such total detestation!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so pure so strong!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an insult to me?” Miles asks. “It is if you want it to be.” Jesse shrugs. “But if I may, I didn’t fully intend it to be.” He adds with a bit of a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Though I do admit, it came on fast!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still I do believe that it can last!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd of students is returning, and Jesse grins, standing up a bit taller in an attempt to be eye level with his brother. “You ready?” He asks. “I don’t have a choice.” Miles responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I will be loathing, for forever!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Truly, deeply, loathing you..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My whole life long!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jesse takes off ahead to get the lead once more, Miles takes that chance to get the jump on him, sneaking up on his brother in order to scare him and one him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Loathing, unadulterated loathing!”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOO!” Miles shouts, causing Jesse to shriek in alarm. Miles breaks into amused laughter and Jesse is visibly annoyed as he pouts, but he caves in and laughs along with his older brother. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>